Two Plus One
by ThePeetaBread
Summary: Smut. Plain and simple. Puck/Quinn/Rachel & Faberry


**Title**: Two plus One  
**Word Count**: 2,679  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: For the secret Santa exchange at the **glee_kink_meme  
****Pairing**:Rachel/Quinn, Puck/Quinn/Rachel  
**A/N**: It is mostly Rachel/Quinn orientated but there is P/Q/R in there.

* * *

He should have been angry.

Really, he should have screamed and shouted and caused a scene, but he didn't, his eyes were fixed on the movements of the two girls writhing together, a tangle of limbs and an assortment of breathy moans and squeals.

He should have reacted because Rachel Berry was his girlfriend… well recently ex-girlfriend, the first girl he had committed to… well ever, and she was currently grinding herself against the woman who was pregnant with his baby. His mind was spinning and his knees felt weak, but he wasn't angry, not like he should have been.

Rachel's tee-shirt was flung in his direction, and then Quinn's and his mouth watered as he caught sight of their two bra-clad chests pressing against each other tightly. Their tongues slipped in and out of each other's mouths as small hands fumbled a bra straps. Rachel managed to flick open Quinn's from behind, while Quinn took the much more straight-forward route; she simply pulled the cups down off of Rachel's breasts so the bra was fit snuggly around her mid-section.

Puck blinked as Quinn guided Rachel down onto her back, wasting no time in latching onto one of Rachel's small but perky breasts. The harder she sucked, the more intensely Rachel moaned, and Puck watched, transfixed, his hand clamped on Rachel's door frame, his hand still raised mid-knock. For Rachel's sake, he really hoped her father's weren't home; one time he'd been caught by Rachel's Daddy, Leroy groping Rachel's fully-covered breasts and had been chased down the street in his underwear by a very, very tall dark man who looked like he should have been drafted in the NBA. Gradually, Puck had been allowed back in the house, but under a strict open-door policy and after a very serious, very long talk with the Berry father's.

Puck couldn't imagine what they would do if they saw Quinn not only touching but sucking on their baby girls breasts like some sort of ravenous animal that hadn't been fed in days.

Then again, Quinn was a girl so all they'd probably do was sit her down and have the same lecture conversation they'd made Puck sit through. Only, she'd get to miss the 'being chased down the street half naked and totally unsatisfied by a scary should-have-been basketball player' because she was a chick. A pregnant chick. Puck scowled. Life was so unfair.

He turned his attention back to the two girls just in time to see Rachel flip Quinn over onto her back, straddling her legs. Rachel pulled her bra off herself and smiled down at Quinn tenderly, her hands reaching down to cup Quinn's cheeks as Quinn pushed herself up to meet Rachel half-way.

The bulge in Puck's pants grew tighter as their lips met again, forcefully and passionate, their hands roaming each other's bodies desperately. Rachel squeaked as Quinn slipped her hands up her tiny skirt, squeezing the tops of her thighs with a wicked grin. With another round of heated kissing and breathy pleads of 'more', Rachel's skirt was thrown carelessly aside, Quinn's maternity pants (Puck liked to call them her 'Clown threads') soon following.

He didn't miss Rachel's obvious adoration for Quinn's baby bump, soothing kisses and gentle hands ran over it tenderly, before a hand slipped into the front of Quinn's underpants and she let out a long, aroused moan.

His erection was actually starting to hurt, and he cupped it gently with his hands and squeezed, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He let out the slightest, tiniest moan and both girls froze. Rachel slipped her hand out of Quinn's underwear and saw him, her eyes wide and shocked. "N-noah!"

Quinn's head shot up to meet his gaze and she blushed, covering her bare breasts with her hands. "No need to do that baby Mama" Puck smirked, "I've seen it all before"

"Noah, w-what are you doing here?" Rachel drew back his attention, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen.

"Getting the best show of my life" Puck shrugged, squeezing the bulge in his pants again. He dropped the stack of sheet music in his hands on Rachel's dresser, "Oh, and since you missed glee I thought I'd bring you your sheet music" He grinned suddenly, eyeing the two up and down, "Now I get why you of all people missed it. Please, continue"

Rachel looked back at Quinn hesitantly and they shared a look.

"Join us" Rachel blurted out suddenly, eyeing the bulge in his pants. Puck raised an eyebrow, looking between them. Quinn refused to look at him and Rachel wouldn't stop looking at him. He smiled suggestively, unbuttoning the top of his jeans. "That okay with you, baby mama?"

Quinn bit her lip and looked at Rachel, who nodded encouragingly and squeezed her calf. Quinn glanced at him and nodded slowly.

Smirking, Puck dropped his jeans quickly and them his boxer shorts, freeing his throbbing cock. He moved forward and climbed onto the bed as Rachel helped Quinn out of her underwear and he rubbed a hand over Rachel's backside appreciatively.

Eyeing her hungrily, Puck slipped a hand down Quinn's body until he reached her pool of wetness, and dipped a finger in slowly. "You're so wet baby" He whispered huskily, licking her wetness off his finger. "And you taste so fucking good"

Quinn looked down just in time to see Rachel rid of her panties and lean down, pressing light kisses up her calves. "Rachel" She whispered breathily, seizing Rachel's hand and pulling her up, "I want you up here"

Rachel looked slightly disappointed but complied, kissing Quinn's lips softly, and then nuzzling her nose along the underside of Quinn's jaw.

Quinn heard a rip and looked over startled to see Puck ripping a condom wrapper open with his teeth. Fearfully, she moved a hand to cup her baby bump and remembered what had happened the last time she had consented to sleep with Puckerman.

He rolled the condom over his cock like an expert, then slipped himself between Quinn's legs and moved a finger to rub her clit slowly.

"W-wait!" She gasped as Rachel nipped at her earlobe.

"What is it baby?" Rachel asked pulling back, trailing a finger along Quinn's cheekbone.

"I don't want him… there"

Rachel frowned in confusion, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Quinn blushed slightly well aware of both Rachel and Puck's eyes on her. "I don't want him down there" She gestured down below. Realization dawned on Rachel's face and she leaned down to kiss Quinn reassuringly. "That's okay baby. He doesn't have to be down there"

"Down where?" Puck asked in annoyance, "What's the hold-up?"

"She doesn't want your man-thing in her lady-business" Rachel simplified, causing Quinn to blush even more. "What?" Puck asked, "Why not?"

"Because the last time you put that thing in me, it kind of ruined my life" Quinn snapped at him, pointing out her baby bump.

"Oh, come on" Puck groaned, "I already knocked you up, the damage is done! We may as well have some fun now"

"She said no, Noah" Rachel said protectively, "If she's not comfortable with it, then she's not comfortable with it"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked softly, "Do you think we could try the… you know…"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Now?"

Quinn nodded, looking at Rachel hopefully. Rachel smiled, "Okay sweetie. If you're sure" Quinn nodded quickly.

Rachel climbed off of her, helping Quinn up onto her knees. "Okay Noah," Rachel ordered, "Get on the other side of her"

"What?" Puck questioned, utterly confused, "Why?"

"Well, in light of Quinn's recent request, we will be attempting what is known as 'Double penetration' on her" Rachel said calmly as Puck gawped. "Please make use of the lubricant in my top drawer; I don't want you to hurt her"

Puck blinked, staring at Rachel in disbelief. "Baby," Rachel murmured, kissing Quinn softly, "Do you want me to use the strap-on or my fingers?"

"The strap-on" Quinn murmured back eagerly, pressing a kiss to Rachel's jaw. "Noah, could you please pass me the strap-on while you get the lubricant?" Rachel requested. Still stunned, Puck reached out towards Rachel's beside dresser and pulled open the drawer only to find three different types of multi-colored sex toys. Dumbly, he grabbed the lubricant first and stared at the three remaining objects, "Uh, Rach? Which one is it?"

Rachel peered over at the drawer and pointed to the longest, "The purple one"

Complying, Puck pulled the purple strap-on out of the drawer and handed it over to Rachel. In awe, he watched as she strapped it around herself quickly and smoothly. When she finished, she looked over at Puck expectantly, only to realize he was still staring at her totally shocked. "You need to spread it over yourself" She instructed patiently, watching as he flicked open the cap and squirted a decent amount onto his hand. The smell of strawberries filled the room as he massaged the lube up and down his shaft until his condom-covered cock was gleaming.

"Okay, good" She praised, like a proud teacher, "Now, slip a bit onto your finger—"

Puck's head jerked up, "What? Why?"

"Because you need to stretch her" Rachel told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He stared at her and she sighed, leaning over to take the lube from him. "Here. I'll do it"

She squirted a glob onto her index finger and pushed Quinn's body around, until she was on her hands and knees, face towards Puck and her ass wide and exposed to Rachel. Puck leaned over to see what she was doing; pressing her finger onto Quinn's rear entrance. She pressed again and Quinn bit back a moan, then Rachel's finger began rubbing gently and slowly, until the tip of her finger was engulfed into Quinn's backside. She pushed her finger in until it had reached the knuckle and then pulled it out slightly, and then back again, creating a slow rhythm. After a few more strokes, she slipped a second finger in, leaning down to kiss Quinn's lower back.

Suddenly she withdrew and Quinn sagged onto the bed, and Rachel gestured wildly for Puck to come around. He climbed off the bed until he was on Rachel's side and moaned as she grabbed his stiff cock. "She's ready" She told him, "But you have to be slow and gentle. Don't move it until I start"

She guided him in, and he let out a loud moan at how incredibly tight she was. She led him in about half-way, and then, with a comforting pat on his back, she climbed over Quinn until she was on her other side. "I need you on your knees, sweetie" Rachel murmured, guiding Quinn up. Quinn whimpered as Puck accidently slipped another inch into her.

He grasped onto her hips, desperate to start thrusting, but he waited for Rachel signal as Rachel spurted lubricant all over the purple strap-on. "I probably don't need this" Rachel commented with a cheeky smile as she moved a hand to feel Quinn's wetness. "But that's okay. Better safe than sorry"

"Rachel" Quinn moaned as Rachel rubbed a teasing finger through her folds. Rachel kissed her softly, and then lay down on her back, not letting go of Quinn's hands. "Okay Noah, you can pull out now"

"What?" Puck asked, "That's it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of course not. But Quinn needs to be on top of me for this to work and I fail to imagine her moving whilst you are inside of her like that"

Puck pulled out slowly, his moans matching Quinn's. He grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared more on and Quinn climbed on top of Rachel, guiding herself down onto the strap-on. "F-fuck" Quinn moaned as she took the eight-inch strap-on inside of her, clutching onto Rachel's shoulders tightly. Rachel rocked her hips gently; reveling in Quinn's aroused gasps.

"She's ready, Noah" Puck heard Rachel say, after Quinn had gotten in a few good bounces. A little forcefully and a lot more experienced, he held open Quinn's ass cheeks, pressing his cock into her hole and moaning as it slipped in. Quinn remained absolutely still as he pushed himself completely inside of her then pulled out again slightly, starting a rhythm.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and bounced herself carefully on Rachel, gasping as Puck moved at the same time. She let go of Rachel's shoulders long enough to grasp onto Rachel's breasts as Puck began moving faster. Totally unaware that she was pinching Rachel's nipples painfully tight, Quinn grunted as Rachel slammed up into her, only to be followed by a rather violent thrust from Puck.

Her clit throbbing, Quinn tried to let go of one of Rachel's breasts to rub it, only to be tipped slightly off balance by Puck. Desperately, she squeezed Rachel's breasts tightly, electing a short, breathy moan from her. "R-r-rub" Quinn panted as she was bounced up and down. Misunderstanding, Rachel let go of her thighs and rubbed Quinn's nipples in tight circles, only increasing her arousal but doing nothing to stop her throbbing clit.

"C-clit" She moaned, throwing back her head. Rachel hummed in understanding and trailed a hand down Quinn's swollen stomach and into her dripping folds. Her hands felt the rubber cock, thrusting in and out of Quinn's pussy and she grinned, before pressing down on Quinn's clit and rubbing as fast as she could.

Quinn's moans abruptly turned into high-pitched squeals and as she was fucked furiously by both Puck and Rachel. With a sudden, long moan she came, gasping Rachel's name followed by Puck's. Puck came seconds later, squeezing her hips so tightly that Quinn started to wince. He pulled out, limp and satisfied and slumped backwards onto the bed. Quinn pulled herself off of Rachel and slumped onto her side, leaving an exhausted kiss onto Rachel's cheek.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered, twitching slightly.

"Mmm?"

"I haven't… I'm not…" Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably. Quinn sat up. "Oh"

She reached down and began loosening the straps before pulling the entire strap-on off of Rachel. "Sorry Rach" Quinn started, flinging the strap-on aside and climbing in-between Rachel's spread legs, "I didn't realize you didn't…"

"That's okay," Rachel said, loosely lacing her fingers in Quinn's blonde hair as she kissed up her inner thigh, "Please"

Quinn wasted no time; Rachel was already wet and dripping. She trailed her tongue through Rachel's wet folds, stopping to probe the inside of Rachel's pussy. Using her fingers to hold open Rachel's folds, she moved up and lapped hungrily at Rachel's swollen clit.

It didn't take long; barely a minute and Rachel was coming, moaning Quinn's name and squeezing her own breasts tightly. Puck watched lazily, his cock twitching in arousal.

Quinn propped herself up, her hands resting on her baby bump and pressed an adoring kiss to the side of Rachel's knee.

"So…" Puck said, breaking the tender looks between the two. "How long have you two been…"

"Dating?" Rachel questioned, her fingers still tangled in Quinn's hair.

"Just after Finn and I broke up" Quinn answered.

Puck nodded slowly, "And why did you let me join in?"

Rachel smiled and Quinn blushed. "Quinn's pregnancy hormones sometimes become a little… uncontrollable"

"I'm horny" Quinn added, resting her head against Rachel's leg, "All the time"

"Sometimes it's a little much for me" Rachel said, resting her head back onto the bed. "Besides… you've already slept with her, what's one more time"

"This is the last time" Quinn said sternly, pointing a finger at him, "No more"

Puck held is hands up in defense, "Whatever you say Q. As long as you let me watch you two"

Two hoisted pillows and a pair of jeans were thrown at him, and he walked out a happy man.


End file.
